Silent Plea
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Ginny remembers one of the days during her first year at Hogwarts in the form of a dream, and, with the wish to escape her dream, goes on a night time flight. Only to meet up with Harry. Harry, who wanted to protect her by staying away... HG


_**Silent Plea**_

_**By:** LilyGinnyBlack_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or settings in this story they all belong to one JK Rowling, not me.**_

_A/N: Hello everyone! This is only my second H/G fanfic, so it probably isn't all that good. Yet, I tried, actually, I did this fanfic for the "Make A Wish" Summer One-Shot Mini-Fiction Contest. I hope its good enough, anyway on with the story. : )_

---,---

Dark, the room was so dark, as Ginny Weasley rushed toward her four-poster bed. Her flamed hair whipped around the dark like a lit flame in the night. Her body collapsed onto the comfortable bed. Yet, her pale fingers stretched forward to the edge of her night stand, she always kept a **candle** and matches there. The purpose was to give her some form of light for when she read.

Once the candle was found, feeble adolescent fingers gave one of the match sticks a strike and a small flame fluttered in front of her; it illuminated her powder colored face and enhanced every freckle. Once the wick was lit Ginny reached under her pillow and pulled out a diary. After that, she quietly grabbed a quill and ink. Finally, with fingertips so shaken they almost couldn't hold the pen, she began to write in her diary. She began to spill her every secret to a Mr. Tom Riddle:

_Dear Tom,_

_Halloween is coming soon and everyone around here is so happy about it, I know I should be, but I'm worried. Something is wrong and I'm not quite sure what it is yet. All I know is that I did a horrible thing today, what, I don't know for certain…but it had to be something horrible. _

Ginny stopped her writing as she saw a response to what she had written thus far:

**_If you don't mind, could you tell me about what happened to you today, Ginny? It might help you feel better._**

She looked at the words. At the beginning of the summer they had been a comfort as she talked about her crush on Harry Potter, but now, now she only wished for Tom to go away. Yet, no matter how much she tried to not write in the delicate diary of hers, she always came back to it…She wished that Harry Potter could come and save her from it…Nevertheless she wrote back to Tom. It was almost like an addiction now.

_All day I've felt like I'm in some kind of trance. I can barely remember what the teachers say in class, and it's a miracle that I have such good grades. Anyway, not too long ago I snapped out of the trance-like state I had been in and **I found myself tripping all over the place as I walked**. I was by the lake and my porcelain skin had been stained with blood and feathers…I think-I think I just killed something…_

Tears poured out of Ginny's chocolate colored orbs. Her fingers shook so violently that the quill slipped from her grasp. Soon the tears that flowed down her freckled checks turned into quiet sobs. Her body just curled up on the bed and her black robes flared out around her. She felt so weak in both a mental and physical sense. She couldn't write to Tom today, not anymore.

Gingerly she closed the diary and placed it back under her pillow. Then she capped the ink bottle and stored away her quill. The tears would no longer fall, yet, a smile could no longer be traced on her face. She just laid upon the bed in her dormitory, still clad in her school uniform and robes. Ginny, at that moment, felt so confused. She barely understood the events that happened to her today.

The way her feet clumsily stumbled over the grass and the way she looked in the reflection cast off by the lake water. Eyes glassed over and bloodied hands, hands that she dove straight into the cool liquid substance. She watched in a mesmerized horror as the red liquid melded with the clear blue of the water below her. **It looked like a terrible sunset reflected on the glassy water top**. The thought made her scrub at the blood and tear at the feathers. It terrified her to ponder the fact that she killed something-a rooster perhaps-those were on the grounds after all and they had feathers.

She was a murderer.

---,---

A cool summer breeze swept in through the window as a sixteen-year-old Ginny Weasley gasped awake. Each breath was ragged and deep as she tried to erase the unwanted memory from her mind. Why had she dreamt of that? It had been years since she had any dreams of her first year at Hogwarts. She could have sworn that she was over them.

Sluggishly Ginny pushed herself upward until she sat on her bed. The sheets were piled on top of the mattress in a messy fashion and the air in the room felt as if it could suffocate someone. The only sense of relief came from the opened window. Her eyes fell onto the shed, which held the families broomsticks. Ginny's heart gave a small leap in response to the idea. The idea to sneak into the shed and take one of the broomsticks for a midnight flight through the sky; she use to do that all the time when she was younger. Thus, Ginny walked over to her bureau, careful of Hermione who slept on the floor (this was due to Fluer and Bill's wedding), and snatched up one of her hair pins.

As she glanced around her room one last time her gaze froze on an old **seashell**. She kept it on display, so to say, on the top of her bureau. It was so glorious to look at and her hands ran over the rough textured object. It was gorgeous, but restrictive; the creatures that lived and took shelter in them were trapped and hopeless without them. As Ginny mused over the event that surrounded her and Tom Riddle, she came to the realization that what this seashell was to any creature that took it as a home was what Tom Riddle's diary had been for her-a false comfort. She turned her back on the shell.

Then she made her way out of her room, down the stairs, and outside. The moonlight illuminated the whole yard of The Burrow. Ginny's eyes widened, she forgot how beautiful the night could look; at the same time, she couldn't seem to forget how scary the night could be as well. Her feet grazed over the grass, which was slightly damp because of dew. She was over by the shed in seconds. Fingers worked hurriedly to pick the lock.

"Aha!" The lock finally clicked and the door swung open. Ginny reached in and pulled out one of the, now considered ancient, brooms. Then, without a second thought, she took off. Her fiery hair whipped around her as she flew through the sky. Her brown eyes began to shut as tranquility began to fill her soul. This sense of equilibrium always affected her when she flew; she could hear Harry's voice in her head as he said words very similar to the ones that passed through her mind.

Her eyelids lifted up gradually to show melted chocolate orbs filled to the brim with longing.

Harry.

She began to imagine how it would feel to have her arms wrapped tight around his waist as they flew through the night sky together; the sliver of the moon as their only light. She wished to be held in his embrace again, but, she couldn't. No, not until Harry destroyed Voldemort, after that fateful day they would be together again. But, until then, she would keep her distance. She would support him by _not_being with him.

Nevertheless…she wanted his comfort from the nightmare that still burned in her mind. Harry was here in the house. He and Hermione came to stay for the wedding and each time she saw him she could feel her heart ache. She could only hope that his heart ached like hers did. That he wished for just as much as she wished for him.

It was at that moment that she saw a black blur move in the distance. Without a good reason, Ginny knew it was Harry; there was no other person who would fly outside in the night like this-well-besides herself. Quickly she zoomed up next to him and her eyes stared at him. His eyes, his magical jade eyes, shone back at her in the silver rays of moonlight. They widened as Ginny let out a slight gasp of surprise.

"What are you doing out here Ginny?" His voice held a tint of concern.

Ginny felt herself blush out of embarrassment; her reason was so childish, "I had a bad dream…that's all."

"No it's not, Ginny, what's the matter?" Harry pulled his broom next to hers.

"I thought we couldn't do stuff like this anymore. You said that you wanted to protect me by staying away from me." Her voice was emotionless when she spoke those words.

He picked Ginny up from her broomstick and placed her on his Firebolt. Without a rider to keep the broom up in the air, the ancient stick fell to the ground, forgotten. "I did say that, and I mean it, but…you're hurting…and I can't stand to see you like this. I want to always see you smile, so, just for tonight." He whispered those words and they carried like a sweet scent across the breeze to caress Ginny's ears.

Ginny turned around buried herself in Harry's nightshirt, "Thank you." Harry curled one of his arms around her lithe body. His head bent downward as his lips shivered over her ginger strands of hair; his unspoken 'you're welcome'.

Even though the night air was cool, Ginny never felt so protected and warm. Held in his embrace meant that he had somehow heard her silent plea all those years ago and it also meant that Ginny got her wish granted…Even if it was only for one beautiful starlit night. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

---,---

_A/N: Well, there's the end of the one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think of it in a review. :D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
